


Council Work

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [9]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa makes a little discovery while helping out that gives Lucifer a headache.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Council Work

I sat next to Satan in the student council office, pouring over the pile of paperwork I had sorted for Lucifer last week. I hummed along as I went through checking over the figures for the student club budgets, and I didn't realize that the Avatar of Wrath was paying much attention to me until he spoke.

"You know, if I had realized you enjoyed paperwork so much, I would have asked for something else as payment for the energy drink…"

I chuckled, my mouth twisting into a wry grin as I glanced up at the blonde Satan, who sounded more out of sorts about the whole thing than was written on his face.

"Are you actually annoyed that I like paperwork, or is it the fact that you thought I disliked it?"

I went back to going over the numbers on the paper in front of me.

"Well, the idea did have more merit when I thought it would be a chore for you."

I shrugged, not dropping my smirk in the slightest. 

"Sorry to disappoint.”

My eyes flew over the column, the high figures alone catching my attention, and I tuned out the conversation around me until it was a background noise, barely understood. 

“Well now, that sounds far too much like a bold-faced lie…”

Satan’s voice held an undercurrent of amusement, and it was refreshing to hear coming from him. Most times, talking with Satan was an exercise in caution, his tone usually sounding more as if he was trying to refrain from strangling someone.

"Are you two quite finished, or aren't you through flirting yet?" Lucifer finally spoke up from where he was working at his desk in the center of the room, stretching his arms above his head before dropping them back to the desk as he glared over at his brother.

"Flirting? Is that what you call casual conversation these days?" Satan didn't bother to hide the venom in his voice. "You are apparently so out of touch with modern society, dear brother, that you've forgotten what it's like to flirt with someone."

Lucifer immediately bristled, earning him a triumphant grin from Satan, that registered only in the back of my mind as I poured over the document in front of me.

_This doesn't look right at all…_

"I flirt when I wish to."

"And when was that, huh? Two centuries ago?" Satan didn’t even think the rein in the sarcasm, instead delighting in pissing off Lucifer. “You do realize that your little exchanges with Diavolo don’t count…”

I looked from one brother to the other, the blonde Satan and the raven haired Lucifer, and noticed the conversation was going south faster then I anticipated. 

"Excuse me?" Two pairs of eyes snapped to mine, aqua green and blackened crimson, both equally irritated and striking in turns.

"You are both gorgeous… Now, can the two of you stop and take a look at this for me please?" I pointed down at the paper in front of me. "This really doesn't look right."

Lucifer’s face went into an expressionless mask, and a slight dusting of blush flew across Satan’s face, responses that I was going to have to analyze at a later date. I finally got their attention, and Lucifer stepped away from his desk and over to me to stand on the opposite side of Satan with me in the middle. For a second I was overwhelmed with sensation, irritated power trickled from each demon, and with me in the middle, it was distracting to say the least. I shook my head a bit to clear it, concentrating on the paper on the desk in front of me.

"This club, Film Appreciation. Aren't the figures for this really high? I mean, 250,000 Grimm for ‘film purchases’, that’s EACH film…and then speaker's fees of one million Grimm? Who are they getting to speak? The actors or director or something?"

Satan spoke up then, dismissing my concerns much to my irritation. 

"I think that's Asmo's club. He always spends a ton. Something about needing to bring the movie to life in order to truly appreciate its content or something like that."

"Yes, the speech for his budget hearing last year was quite convincing.”

"Asmodeus is in a club?"

"We are students too, you know. We are allowed to join and run clubs."

"Asmodeus is president of the Film Appreciation club here at RAD." Instantly I had a sneaking suspicion why the budget of the club was so high.

"Okay. I understand why it costs so much now." The frown only deepened on my face as I realized how much of a power grab it was by the Avatar of Lust. "I didn't realize you guys would use school clubs like that."

"Like what?" Satan was confused, and his eyes bored into mine as I shrugged. 

"To strengthen your power base?"

The change in Lucifer was immediate, as his attention swung back to me and not in a good way. I was treading on dangerous ground and the intimidating energy rolling off Lucifer made me pause for just a second.

"I don't like your tone or what you are implying. Student council members are not to use club activities for their own gain. It is meant to enrich the lives of the student body and broaden their horizons, as Diavolo wishes."

I couldn't help but be a bit disbelieving. 

_Maybe they don't realize?_

"So, you aren't allowed to use clubs to strengthen your own Sin?"

Satan got irritated then, my accusation grating across his nerves.

"Even as much as it would piss off Lucifer to do so, no, we would not do such a thing. It could possibly lead to an imbalance of power, which defeats the purpose."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed at me, the ire of both men slowly slapping at me, and my eyes went wide, with Lucifer's next statement. 

"Wherever did you get that idea? That we would abuse our power? Do we seriously seem that that type of demon?”

_They didn't see it?_

"Excuse me, but this IS Asmo's club right? Film appreciation...really?" I didn't keep the sarcasm contained in the slightest. "You DO realize that he's using the club for porn and hookers, right?" 

At the identical looks of confusion I sighed, explaining myself more in depth. 

"You know, adult film? Pornographic images?" Comprehension slowly dawned over the gorgeous faces of the Avatars of Pride and Wrath as I spoke. "And considering the cost of his 'speakers ' I'd guess they were prostitutes he brought in for…" I made air quotes as I spoke, “consultations”. 

I looked at the two men in front of me, Satan amused and Lucifer holding back fury.

"Do you mean to say that neither of you ever went to the club to check it out?"

I looked from one man to the other, almost appalled that they hadn’t considered anyone abusing the system. They ARE demons, right? Lucifer sighed, his hand going up to massage his temple, as Satan began chuckling. 

"Looks like you didn't think of everything did you, Brother."

"Don't sound so smug, Satan. He pulled the wool over your eyes first when he submitted the budget report."

I interrupted what was gearing up to be a full argument.

"If you guys plan on keeping all three realms together at RAD, you might want to go and attend each club to check it out." I thought of a couple of examples that might apply to demons. "You might end up with 'Human studies' being a club for live human dissection or something."

Both demons gave a start as they shared a shocked glance.

"Satan…."

"On it."

I watched as the Avatar of Wrath immediately left the room, and I got a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked over at Lucifer.

"There's already a Human Studies club isn't there?"

Lucifer met my stare with his own, his attitude dismissive.

“Satan is perfectly able to handle the situation should there be a need.”

I shook my head in stunned disbelief. I mean, I know I came up with the possibility, but it was another thing to have it even considered a reality.

“I really shouldn’t be surprised…” 

Lucifer pulled out his D.D.D, quickly typing a couple messages before stowing away the device once more in his breast pocket. I watched as a quick play of emotion flew across his face, as if he was mentally categorizing the amount of shit he still had left to do today and coming up with ‘too much’.

“Can I ask a favor of you?” Lucifer leaned back against the desk behind him, bracing himself with his arms as his red-black eyes met mine, casually crossing his legs.

“Well, considering I most likely just made your day longer, what can I do to help?”

Lucifer gave a slight grunt at that.

“Indeed.”

The Avatar of Pride sighed as his D.D.D chimed, and he stood up and pulled it out to glance at the message, setting it on the desk instead of putting it away.

“Tonight is my night to cook dinner, but it appears that between grilling Asmodeus for information, getting a report from Satan, and then reporting to Diavolo myself, by the time I get dinner done Beel will have eaten the table.” Lucifer paused, and I kinda got the idea of where he was going with it. “Is there any way you could fix the evening meal in my place?”

“Not a problem. I like cooking, and your kitchen is great for it.” I thought for a second before asking my next question. “Did you have something planned?”

Lucifer picked up his D.D.D once more and tapped out a couple messages, one of which went to my device.

“I’ve sent you the meal plan and recipes for the evening. Everything should be in the walk-in that you need. If there is anything you can’t find feel free to send me a message.” Lucifer walked around the desk, sitting back down in his chair. “I owe you a favor now…”

I brushed him off, enjoying the slight look of surprise on his face.

“No, it’s the least I could do for making more work for you to do.”

“That I fear, is just a never ending consequence of the job.” Lucifer paused, making sure I was paying attention. “I do appreciate your insights. While currently it does cause a bit of an issue, it is better to take care of things before they either get out of hand or bring any sort of disappointment to Lord Diavolo.” 

The door flew open then, an unruly mop of white hair barging into the room attached to Mammon, the Avatar of Greed as he went to stand next to me, his eyes glued to Lucifer, who was now frowning at the apparent lack of manners of his brother.

“I didn’t do it, no one saw me do it, you can’t prove anything…..”

Lucifer raised one elegant eyebrow at the statement from Mammon, clenching his jaw just slightly.

“And what was it that I cannot prove?”

“Umm….nothing?”

Lucifer stared at Mammon for just a moment before turning back to his paperwork, pulling out the budget report for Asmo’s ‘club’. For whatever reason, Lucifer decided to show mercy on the Avatar of Greed, breaking his silence quickly much to my own amusement. I hadn't been around long, but given enough time, Mammon's stupid ass would start confessing to anything he happened to do if you let him hang long enough.

“As I will be stuck here for the foreseeable future, I need you to walk Kissa back to the Hall for me.”

Mammon was almost dumbfounded.

“That….that’s all you wanted?”

Lucifer looked up at Mammon from over the top of the paper he was reading, completely nonplussed in the least.

“Did you wish to add anything?” A small sadistic smile wove it’s way across Lucifer’s face. “I’m sure I’d have no problem taking some time out of my busy schedule to discipline you if need be…”

It didn’t take any more than that to get Mammon moving, his hand clutching at my arm and tugging me towards the door.

“Oh, wow! Look at the time! We’d better get you back to the Hall, nice and quick like…yeah…”

Right then the door opened again, although this time it was Asmo appearing. I really did not want to stick around for the lecture I could see coming as the smile on Lucifer’s face twisted into something far more disturbing.

“You rang dear brother?” Asmo’s face it up as he saw me when he came into the room proper. “Oh Kissa! I didn’t know you were here…”

This time I grabbed my bag, confusing the hell out of Mammon as I rushed us both from the room.

“Just on the way out! Gotta go!” I nodded to Lucifer as I shoved Mammon past Asmodeus. “I’ll text you if I have any problems…come on, Mammon.”

We left the room so fast Mammon’s head was still spinning as the door shut behind us and I started power walking down the hall.

“What the Hell is that all about, huh?”

“Long story short, I kinda found a problem with Asmo’s club paperwork and Lucifer is not happy about it in the least.”

“Oh…OH! Damn….sucks to be him…” Mammon brightened up immediately after as a thought occurred to him. “Wow….it’s not me this time…that’s different…”

“Well, unless you want to add some fuel to the fire, we best get our asses out of here before we end up collateral damage.”

“Mmm…good point.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am one of those writers who writes crap out of order and then throws it together later in the order I think it should be. Confusing a bit, but meh... I really need to write some smut for the boys...I REALLY do. I'd been filling in stories along the game timeline, but I think I need to jump ahead and write about ALL the boys, so after chapter 18 in the game.   
> Happy Reading!  
> Kissa


End file.
